


Step By Step

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: Requested by a friend of mine.Sam wants to go on another job on the other side of the world, but you don't like the idea at all. Your daughter doesn't like when the two of you argue, so she takes the matter into her own hands... or legs.





	Step By Step

“When you married me, you knew it would be like this.” - Sam said as he followed you down the stairs, holding your 1 year old daughter, Ellie in his arms.

“No, when I married you, you promised you won’t go treasure hunting so frequently. You came back from your last trip a month ago, and now you’re telling me, you’ll go on another one…” - you said as you went to the kitchen, and started making dinner.

Sam looked at your back with sad eyes, and he kissed his daughter’s hair, then put her down on the soft rug in the living room.

You were right, he indeed said that, but he had a meeting with Sully yesterday and this particular job looks really promising.

Sam straightened up and followed you into the kitchen. Ellie watched his father go with a pout and she cooed and held up her hands towards his retreating form to make him come back, but it didn’t work.

“You’re right baby, but this one is really important.” - Sam said as he stood behind you, and put his hands on your upper arms, and rubbed them gently.

“More important than we are?” - you asked him without turning to him, stepping away from him, to get some ingredients from the fridge.

Sam’s eyes widened.

“Of course not! Honey, of course not.” - he said with a sigh. - “But you know that this is my life. Before prison and after it. I didn’t plan to go this soon, but Sully and I both have a good feeling about this.”

“She missed you so much during the last one.” - you finally turned to look at him and the sadness in your eyes killed him. - “She needs you more than that treasure does. And what if… What if she starts to talk or walk when you’re not here? Do you really want to miss that?”

You both heard Ellie coo from the other room, but neither of you turned to her. Both of you were staring at each other with sad expressions, and you knew it was hard to Sam, but you really didn’t want him to go this soon. You just got him back.

“I don’t. But she just turned one, I don’t think…”

“Hey!” - you cut Sam off. “You don’t know that!” - you pointed at him, but you just realized that you were holding a knife.

Sam eyed the knife in your hand.

“Babe, are you really that mad?” - he asked slightly worried.

You couldn’t help but giggle.

“Sorry.” - you said as you put it down.

When Sam saw your face lit up with a smile, he grinned.

“But anyway, just for your information my mother told me that I was 10 months old when I first stood up, so your argument is invalid.” - you narrowed eyes at him.

“Babygirl, you know I wouldn’t wanna miss it, but this one is big.”

You looked at him lifting one of your eyebrows up, unimpressed.

“Like, this big.” - he gestured with his hands, streching his arms out wide.

You shook your head.

“Like Avery big.”

Your eyes widened a little. Sam saw this and he grinned.

You both heard Ellie coo from the other room, but you still ignored her, she always did that while she was playing.

You huffed and looked away from him.

“I still don’t want you to go, it’s too soon.” - you crossed your arms. “And you said you don’t wanna miss her first words and steps…”

“Hun, I really don’t think…”

“For all we know she could be standing up right n…” - you started to say and you pointed and looked towards Ellie fo emphasis, but when you saw her, all words died in your throat, and your eyes widened.

Sam frowned and followed your gaze, and you actually heard him gasp.

There she was, his beautiful daugther in the living room, grinning at him with big eyes… and standing on her two tiny legs, her hands holding the couch for support.

“Holy shit…” - you whispered and Sam snapped out of his trance.

A big smile appeared on his face and he leaned forward, streching his arms out towards Ellie.

“Ellie, princess, can you come to daddy?” - he asked as he crouched down. - Come on, sweetie, come to daddy!“ - he said excited, waiting for her.

You felt a single tear roll down your cheek, watching her, but a huge smile was on your face too.

Ellie cooed at her father’s words, and she let go of the couch with one of her hands. She moved one of her legs to step forward, but the second her feet left the ground she fall back on the rug with a high pitched giggle.

Sam and you laughed and both of you rushed to her. Sam lifted her up in his arms and kissed her face several times, while you did the same to her other cheek, making Ellie laugh with delight.

"I love you, princess.” - Sam said between kisses.

“You’re so smart, baby.” - you cooed to her.

Sam and your eyes met and he looked at you with a soft smile.

“Maybe I can ask Sully to wait a little more… You know, it’s important to get more information, when the price is that big…”

Your face lit up and you kissed him. He rounded one of his arms around your waist pulling you closer to him, while he was still holding Ellie in his other arm.

You pulled away after a few seconds and the look you gave him made him want to stay in that moment forever.

He gave you one more kiss, then he turned to his daughter.

“Can you show daddy how you did that, princess?” - he asked her and you went back to the kitchen with a smile to continue making dinner, while Sam stayed there, playing with his daughter.


End file.
